OH, NO!!!!!!!!!
by Dude
Summary: This is a fic about survival. Please R&R!
1. OH, NO!!!!!!!!! Part 1

[Note this fic takes place in the comvee. The Thornberrys are on their way to China from Japan. At this point Eliza and Debbie have just had a huge fight (as usual) and they were both grounded. Darwin is eating Cheese Crunchies, Donnie is playing witha bug, Nigel is driving, and Marianne is washing the dishes.]  
  
Eliza: I dont know why Debbie has to be such a pain in the butt, Darwin.  
  
Darwin: *crunch crunch* I don't know why is, either.  
  
Debbie: Eliza, are you talking to that stupid monkey again? (My sister has no life.)  
  
Marianne: Debbie, why do you have to be so mean to Eliza? If I had a sister I would never be that mean to her.  
  
Meanwhile in Eliza's room:  
  
Darwin: Do we have anymore Cheese Crunchies, Eliza? Mmmm...  
  
Eliza: I think so, let me go check. *While she walks into the main room of the comvee*  
  
Marianne: Well, hi Eliza! Where have you been?  
  
Eliza: In my room. Do we have anymore Cheese Crunchies mom?  
  
Marianne: I think Debbie has them. Why?  
  
Eliza: Darwin is almost out. *And walks over to Debbie at the table*  
  
Eliza: I want some Cheese Chrunchies.  
  
Debbie: No, these are mine. Grandma sent them in her last box of soap.  
  
Eliza: I don't care. Give me some!  
  
Debbie: NO!!  
  
Eliza: Give me some!!! *While trying to take the bag away from Debbie and rips the bag down the middle*  
  
Debbie: MOM!!! Eliza rip the bag of Cheese Chrunchies!!  
  
*Donnie and Darwin hear this and run into the room and start eating them*  
  
Marianne: Don't worry Debbie we're almost to Mt. Fuji. We'll get you more there.  
  
Debbie: Oh, okay.  
  
Darwin: Mmm...   
  
Donnie: Mmm...  
  
*Soon Darwin spots a crunchy in Debbie's hair and jumps on her to get to it.*  
  
Debbie: Get off me you stupid monkey! *Swack*  
  
Darwin: *While flying through the air* All I wanted was that Cheese Chrunchie in your hair!  
  
Debbie: Ewww... There's a Cheese Chrunchie in my hair!  
  
Later:  
  
Debbie: Are we there yet?  
  
Nigel: Almost there, Poppet.  
  
Eliza: How much longer do we have until we get there dad?  
  
Nigel: Only a few minutes until we get there, Poppet. I can already see the top of Mt. Fuji.  
  
Eliza: Okay.  
  
When they get there:  
  
Debbie: We're finally here. (Praise the Lord!)  
  
Eliza: Oh shut up Debbie.  
  
Marianne: Eliza, that wasn't very nice.  
  
Eliza: Well is Debbie? That is what I thought.  
  
Nigel: You two behave, now. Me and your mom are going to take a walk up the mountain to see if we can find a group of Chineese Mountain Packrats.  
  
Eliza: Oh... Can I come? Please?!?!  
  
Marianne: I dont think so Eliza. It's just too dangerous.  
  
Eliza: Please, mom?? I'll be careful! Please?  
  
Nigel: Sorry poppet, like your mom said, it's just too dangerous for you.  
  
Eliza: Ooohhh... Okay.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
Debbie: (While walking out of the comvee) Oops... I did it again. I played with your heart got lost in the game. Oh baby baby! Oops... You think I'm in love, that I'm sent from ABOOOVVVVVE!! I'm not that innocent! (Obviously a Britney Spears fan)  
  
Eliza: Whatever!!!  
  
Eliza: DEBBIE!!!!!! DEBBIE!!!!!!  
  
Debbie: (Takes off headset) What!?!?!?  
  
Eliza: You get the job of watching Donnie for the afternoon.  
  
Debbie: Whatever!!! (Puts headset back on) I'm a genie in a bottle! Gotta rub me the right way! Ohh Yeaaaaahhhhheeeeeeeeyeaaaaahhhhh!!!!  
  
Eliza: Okay! (In a sarcastic way)  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
Eliza: Hey Darwin, wanna climb up the mountain with me?  
  
Darwin: I don't know Eliza. Didn't your mom and dad say it was to dangerous?  
  
Eliza: I know but I'm twelve. I can take care of myself. I mean I've talked to lions, bears, giant snapping turtles, and plenty of other dangerous animals. Like I said, I can take care of my self.  
  
Darwin: But Eliza, remember that time were we....Umm...And that time were we....Oh what the heck. Okay I guess I'll go. But only this time.  
  
Eliza: Thanks Darwin.  
  
An hour later when Eliza and Darwin are a few steps away from the tip:  
  
Darwin: I'm getting a little freaked out Eliza.  
  
Eliza: Don't worry Darwin, were only a few steps away from the top.  
  
Darwin: That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
Eliza: (Looks down the top of the mountain) I thought this was a mountain.  
  
Darwin: What would make you think it isn't?  
  
Eliza: Well there's a big whole in the top, and there's liquid magma stuff down in there. Here let me drop something down there and see what will happen.  
  
Darwin: Like what?  
  
Eliza: Like that pencil in my backpack. (And pulls out a pencil and drops it straight down the middle of the whole)  
  
After the pencil goes all the way down to the liquid stuff:  
  
Eliza: Wait a second! I remember now! Mt. Fuji is an active volcano! And id anything man-made goes down in the whole it will erupt! Oh no Darwin, what have I done!  
  
Meanwhile back at camp:  
  
Debbie: (Chasing Donnie) Come back here you little monkey turd!  
  
Donnie: Kfldhlfjhsldjh. Shfhajdhlfj. HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!  
  
After she catches Donnie, Marianne and Nigel come back from their expidition.  
  
After they are back:  
  
Nigel: Hello Poppet! Where is your sister?  
  
Marianne: Yeah, were is she?  
  
Debbie: I don't know where that little dweeb is.  
  
At the top of the volcano:  
  
Eliza: Oh, no Darwin, the lava is rising rapidly!  
  
Darwin: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eliza: OKAY!!!!!  
  
Eliza and Darwin make it back to camp just in time to tell everyone what she has done with the pencil and everything. At this point in time the lava only ten feet away from camp and is five inches above the ground.  
  
Eliza: See it's coming towards us! Before we all die (Beacause they have no time to leave) I just wanted to tell you all I can.... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As the lava takes her by the knees and knocks her over)   
  
In five minutes flat they all were caught by the lava and the comvee was slowly melting, everyone was melting but one person was on top of the comvee!!!!!Who is it? Who will run and try to save them???????  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Stay tuned to find out who stays alive and what they do. To find this info read Part 2. 


	2. OH, NO!!!!!!!!! Part 2

Sadly but true...  
  
  
THEY ALL DIE!!! 


End file.
